A Godfather's promise
by M. A. N. M Angel
Summary: Sirius Black is a wizard who made a lot of mistakes, even in death he regrets his choices. Fate informs that he failed the oath he swore when he became harry's godfather,due to manipulations of a certain headmaster and his own choices.But fate grants him a second chance to set the correct the way it should. will he succeed? will he save his godson and the rest of magical britain?


Hey guys its M.A.N.M Angel so it's been long while sorry about that it's just that life has been so busy that I didn't have time for writing. So this harry potter time travel fic, this includes (AU) and occ harry and somewhat serious Sirius Black. Pairings Harry x Hermione, Sirius x OC. Includes slight Weasely bashing, misguided Dumbledore.

Warning: Mentions of abuse, torture, and sexual content

* * *

**Fate's Decision**

Sirius Aries Black was a wizard who made a lot of bad choices; he himself knew that fact quite well, he thought while wondering around the afterlife. He failed quite a lot of people: Harry, Lily, James, Remus, his brother Regulus. Thinking about them made Sirius regret a lot of his choices in life, getting estranged from his brother, handing prongslet to Hagrid that faithful night, blindly listening to Albus too-many-names-leader-of-the-light-Dumbledore, letting harry suffer an abusive childhood with the Durselys. Even now Sirius wallows in pity looking down at world of the living he sees his godson suffer in a loveless marriage to Ginnevra Molly Weasley, He refuses to acknowledge that girl as a potter, along with Remus, Lily, James. The chit is too controlling like her mother, Molly Weasely, maybe getting possessed by the nose less bastard did something to that girl. Sirius sighs as he watches his Prongslet suffer in silence because in the Wizarding world Marriage Vows are unbreakable that means there is no divorce, no way to get out from the marriage. At least Harry's children are a good thing. Sometimes he wonders what happened to Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger, didn't his boy have feelings for the girl?

Sirius continues to wander around the afterlife along with the others who have unfinished business or they are being punished like he was for making wrong choices even though they did not commit any wrong doings in their lifetime, forced to stay in purgatory until the gods decide to send them to heaven where Lily, James, and Remus and Nymphadora and a lot people who died in Hogwarts battle were in. The Rat bastard peter was rotting in hell along his master, Bellatrix the crazy bitch and his followers that died in the battle. Oh he watched the Horcrux hunt, battle it scared the shit out of him when he watched harry fight Voldemort and felt sadness for the people who fell in battle and wishing he could be there for harry.

Sirius sat down near a beautiful lake; the afterlife was a greeny lush paradise where souls are to reflect and realize their mistakes before getting permission to move on. Staring at the lake, suddenly a guardian of the afterlife, guards that protect and govern purgatory, appeared, a pale woman covered in a white robe that covered her entire body and head leaving only half of her face visible.

"Sirius Aries Black you are being summoned by fate herself" announced the guardian.

"What do you mean? And why?" Sirius spluttered no soul has seen fate herself so why does she want to see him, a mere wizard?

"You are being summoned by Fate, for an important reason I cannot explain but it does involve the fate of your godson. Now please take my hand." The guardian commanded.

Sirius took her hand and they were transported to a garden where a tall beautiful woman with blue hair and frightening white eyes awaited them.

"Sirius Black I have been waiting to meet you" said fate with an angelic voice.

"Hello My Lady." Sirius greeted, remembering his etiquette lessons from when he was child.

"For what have you summoned me? May I inquire?" Sirius asked from fate.

Fate looked at him calculatingly for a few minutes "You may leave now" fate said and dismissed the woman that was kneeling before fate and she disappeared with whirl.

"Former heir of the house of Black do you remember the Oath you took when became the chosen one's godfather?" asked Fate looking at him in serious manner.

"How could I forget?" Sirius replied.

Summoning a mirror with grey clouds and mist swirled in it, fate waved her hand and the mirror showed the memory of the oath.

_*Flash Back*_

_Sirius Flooed in to Godric Hollow for his weekly visit with the potters._

"_HIYYA PRONGS, LILY!" Sirius hollered as entered the house through the fire place._

"_SHHHH!" lily whispered at Sirius while looking down at the small bundle in her arms, gently rocking little harry back and forth as he shifted in sleep._

"_Sorry!" whispered Sirius as came closer to look at little harry who asleep in his mother's arms while holding a stuffed black puppy in his arms. He gazed at prongslet with a funny feeling his chest._

"_HEY PADFOOT!" James yelled and the door slammed behind him making Lily and Sirius wince as harry started to cry at the sudden noise._

"_WAAAAAAA!"_

"_SHHHH prongslet, its okay…." Sirius cooed and tried to soothe the child, taking the cranky baby from the tired mother while she glared at her husband for waking up their 3 month old child after getting him to sleep with great difficulty, while he sheepishly apologized._

_Sirius continued to soothe harry as he walked around the living room and the little boy calmed down started coo at Sirius as he made funny faces and whispering all sorts of gibberish at the baby._

_James and Lily watched amused as cool as a cucumber Sirius Black turns into a completely mushy old dog for baby harry._

"_I think we made the right choice." James whispered while Lily nodded in agreement._

"_What are you two whispering about?" Sirius asked while baby harry tried to pull his uncle's hair._

"_Well Sirius we have something very important to talk with you" Lily replied taking baby harry making harry and his padfoot a bit disgruntled to be taken from Sirius's arms. Lily puts harry in the crib hanging the mobile and some toys to keep harry distracted._

"_Padfoot we have something to ask you." Said James while getting an encouraging nod from Lily._

"_Come on then tell me" Sirius replied getting a bit impatient with this beating around the bush, Looking at the couple expectedly with suspense._

"_Sirius we want you to be Harry's godfather." James said excitedly while Lily smiled at Sirius nodding in agreement._

"_Really?! I thought you guys were gonna ask Frank?!" replied Sirius in Shock and glee while smiling wide in happiness with the title he got._

"_Well were going to but you and harry have special connection and besides you love him like he is your own son" said Lily with a smile, they originally going to ask Frank Longbottom as his wife, Alice was Harry's Godmother. But changed their minds especially since Sirius was championed by James._

"_WOOHOO! Thank you prongs and lily for the honor!" Sirius yelled excitedly and picked harry gently bouncing him and dancing around the room as harry laughed and squealed amused by his godfather's antics. While his parents smiled at Sirius's antics._

_After the excitement died down the two marauders and lily got ready for the oath of the Godparents._

"_Ready Padfoot?" asked James while lily stood by his side holding baby harry and looked at his brother in everything but blood._

"_Yeah Prongs" replied Sirius._

_Clearing his throat "Do you Sirius Aries Black of the most Ancient and Noble house of black agree to be the sworn Godfather of Harry James Potter heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" asked James._

"_I do" Sirius agreed_

"_Will you protect my heir to Ancient and Noble House of Potter from all the harm that may come to him, be his pillar of strength in his time of need, his light in times of darkness and guide him through life until your last breath?"_

_Gently Sirius dragged the ceremonial dagger across his palm while lily applied a numbing charm on little harry and Sirius gently made a small cut Harry's palm while harry squirmed mentally apologizing as it was required for the oath Sirius gently held the little hand on the his bloody palm and spoke…_

"_I Sirius Aries Black of the Ancient and Noble of house Black swear on my magic, to accept Harry James Potter Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter as my Godson and Promise to protect him from all harm, be his pillar of strength in his time of need, his light in times of darkness and guide him through life until my last breath, so mote be it"_

_The magic that swirling around engulfed Harry and Sirius as the oath was made._

_*End of flashback*_

That was one of the best days of his life that was full of happiness something he would never forget. Coming back out of memory lane, Sirius asked fate "why did you show me that memory?" As feelings of sadness once again clouded his heart.

"Because you failed your oath, Sirius Black, you did not fulfill your vows towards your godson and he had to suffer a horrible life now even though he vanquished Tom Marvolo Riddle he still living a fate that was not meant for him" Fate replied.

Cutting off fate "I know I failed him, and made the wrong choices, but what can I do now? And what do mean by living a fate that was not meant for him?" Sirius asked.

"You did not let me finish!" Fate replied in annoyance.

"Even though you failed your duties, it was also due the manipulations of another that your godson had to suffer this destiny" Fate said

"Who?" Sirius Growled.

"Your former headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore" replied Fate.

"WHAT THAT MANGY OLD COOT?" angrily Sirius shouted, spluttering in anger.

"Clam Down child he is not evil more arrogant and thinking that what he knows is best." Fate stated.

"But his meddling ruined the path that was set for your godson even though he tried to do well by trying to vanquishing Grindelwald and defeating Riddle I am afraid he made quite a mess of magical Britain." Fate said tiredly

"That Old meddler has gone too far who does he considers himself to be! MERLIN!" grumbled Sirius.

But that not the reason why I called you here Sirius Black, I am here to offer you a chance to change your godson's fate, to fulfill your vows and change your fate and the fate of magical Britain itself." Said Faith.

"Whaaa?" asked a gob smacked Sirius black.

"I want to offer you a second child to change the course of destiny!" replied fate annoyingly.

"Do you accept this offer?" asked fate.

"I accept your offer Fate" Replied with a strengthened resolve to make things right for Prongslet and magical Britain.

"I warn you, Sirius Black your journey will be filled with danger, death and dark times but you will find peace and happiness in the end." Gravely Fate warned.

"There are certain things you have to do…" Fate explained to Sirius.

"Remember you need the headmaster as your ally but keep him at an arm's length and don't let him meddle too much, Gather your allies, train your godson to defeat riddle once again for Harry Potter is my champion." Said fate.

"Thank you for this chance." Said Sirius

"Set things right, now you will end back on that faithful Halloween night, the rest is up to you Sirius Black.

Suddenly Sirius started feeling dizzy and hazy and soon fell into the darkness not before he heard…

"Good Luck"…


End file.
